1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for removing packing cotton from containers and more particularly pertains to a new packing cotton removal tool for removing packing cotton from a container such as a medicine or vitamin bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for removing packing cotton from containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for removing packing cotton from containers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,154 by Luebbers et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 2,372,743 by Schofield et al; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 280,463 by Sheahan; U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,573 by Robertson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,647 by Alfredson; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,245 by McRae.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new packing cotton removal tool. The inventive device includes a shaft with opposite proximal and distal ends. The shaft has a hook at the distal end of the shaft. A finger tab is coupled to proximal end of the shaft such that the distal end of the shaft outwardly extends away from the tab.
In these respects, the packing cotton removal tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing packing cotton from a container such as a medicine or vitamin bottle.